A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 66 - Theon VI
Zusammenfassung Synopsis Maester Luwin erscheint in Theon Graufreuds Kammer, als die ersten Kundschafter des Heeres von Ser Rodrik Cassel vor den Mauern von Winterfell auftauchen und erklärt ihm, dass er aufgeben müsse. Theon sitzt nach einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht vor seinem Frühstück und bekommt keinen Bissen herunter. Vögel sind zu König Balon Graufreud und zu Victarion Graufreud geschickt worden, es gab aber keine Antowrt. Theon ist der Meinung, dass Luwin nur seinen Tod wolle, auch wenn der Maester beteuert, dass er durch seinen Eid dem Reich und der Burg zu Treue verpflichtet sei. Sein Vater hätte ihm schon längst Verstärkung geschickt, wenn er denn wollte. Theon entgegenet, dass die Nordmänner nicht in den Süden ziehen können, solange er Winterfell halte, und das könne er zur Not ein ganzes Jahr dank des Proviantes in der Burg. Auch als Luwin hervorbringt, dass es keine Belagerung geben werde, weil sie sich nicht gegen Hundert Leitern und Seile gleichzeitig wehren können, sieht Theon keinen Ausweg darin, sich zu ergeben. Theon ignoriert alle Ratschläge des Maesters und weist ihn an, nach Lorren und Wex Peik zu schicken und die Garnison im Hof zu versammeln. Die kleine Schar wirkt verloren auf dem Hof. Dort verkündet Theon, dass Ser Rodrik Cassel noch vor der Nacht ankommen werde. Er beabsichtige nicht, aufzugeben, und werde die Burg verteidigen oder sterben. Er zieht mit seinem Schwert eine Linie im Dreck und sagt, dass jeder, der mit ihm kämpfen will, über diese Linie treten soll. Zunächst bewegt sich niemand, Urzen scharrt mit den Füßen, Dykk Harlau spuckt auf den Boden, und Endehar und die anderen bewegen sich gar nicht. Einen Moment lang wundert sich Theon, warum er überhaupt auf Unterstützung gehofft hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihn genauso wie seine Schwester enttäuscht, und am Ende sogar Stinker. Dann schreitet Wex Peik als Erster über die Linie, und es folgen folgen Lorren und siebzehn weitere Männer, und darunter der Rote Rolf, Kromm, Werlag, Tymor und seine Brüder, Ulf, Harrag, vier Harlau-Männer, zwei Botlins und Kenned der Wal. Unter denen, die sich weigern, sind Urzen, Stygg und die Zehn, die Asha Graufreud in der Burg zurückgelassen hat. Theon rüstet sich für die Schlacht und geht dann auf den Wehrgang, um die Armee der Nordmänner unter Augenschein zu nehmen. Es sind mindestens 1000 Soldaten, darunter Katapulte und Skorpione. Es sind vor allem Männer von Haus Cerwyn, Haus Tallhart und Haus Manderly, aber unter den Männern sind auch welche aus Haus Flint, Haus Karstark und Haus Hornwald. Cley Cerwyn tritt vor, um zu verkünden, dass Ser Rodrik mit Theon Turncloak verhandeln möchte. Theon sattelt Lächler und reitet an Gage und einigen anderen vorbei, die ihn mit hasserfülltem Blick beobachten. Vor der Burg reitet er zum Markplatz, wo Cley und Ser Rodrik warten. Ser Rodrik erklärt, dass wenn er aufgibt, seine Männer frei seien. Theon erwidert seine eigenen Bedingungen: Ser Rodriks Armee soll ihm Treue schwören und verschwinden. Er gibt ein Signal, und Lorren bringt Beth Cassel auf die Mauer mit einer Schlinge um ihren Hals. Theon erklärt, dass Ser Rodriks Armee bis Sonnenuntergang verschwunden sein muss oder Beth wird hängen. Jeder weitere Sonnenauf- oder untergang werde einen weiteren Toten bringen. Zurück in der Burg, Theon gloomily ponders his fate all day. Maester Luwin kommt zu ihm, als er gerade bei den Schießständen übt und erklärt ihm, seine letzte Hoffnung sei die Nachtwache. Theon sieht gerade eine gewisse Möglichkeit darin, als Kromm erscheint und berichtet, dass Ser Rodriks Armee von einigen Hundert Bolton-Männern angegriffen werde. Theon sieht zu, wie die neue Streitmacht die Armee Ser Rodriks in Stücke schlägt. Spät am Abend erscheint ein Ritter mit schwarzer Rüstung und rotem Helm am Tor und präsentiert Ser Rodrik, Cley und Leobald Tallhart. Theon läst ihn und seine Armee in die Burg. Der Ritter mit dem roten Helm verkündet, dass er als Freund komme, und als Ser Rodrik ihm seine Hand geben wollte, haute er ihm den halben Arm ab. Der Ritter nimmt seinen Helm ab und Theon erkennt Ramsay Schnee, der sich als Tinker ausgegeben hat. Ramsay erklärt, dass er versucht habe, sein Leben zu retten, als er die Plätze mit dem wahren Stinker getauscht habe, als Ser Rodrik ihn gejagd hat. Er fordert nun das Mädchen ein, dass ihm für seine Hilfe versprochen wurde. Theon schickt Harrag los, um Palla holen zu gehen, aber Ramsay sagt nun dass er stattdessen Kyra haben will. Theon weigert sich und Ramsay schlägt ihn mit seiner gepanzerten Faust nieder und zertrümmert seinen Wangenknochen. Bolton-Männer strömen in die Burg. Theon sieht, wie Rolfe und Kenned niedergemacht werden, dann auch Lorren und Ulf. Maester Luwin kommt zu ihm, wird aber auch niedergestochen. Ramsay schreit, dass man die beiden Freys verschonen und den Rest verbrennen solle. Das Letzte, was Theon sieht, ist Lächler, dessen Mähne brennt, wie er sich den Weg aus dem Stall freitritt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_66 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/102/067/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Theon Graufreud Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen